


Lost and found

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Liam finds his missing part. Set before season 6B





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my butched first-attempt at writing something Theo/Liam related. Sorry if it’s a little confusing.

“What are you doing here?!” 

“What does it look like?” 

“Stop playing games!” 

“It’s not like I’m plotting anyth...”

“Is this what you wanted?” 

“Stop it.” 

“Why should I?!”

“I said stop it!”

“Let go of me asshole!”

“Not until you stop trying to claw my eyes out!”

“...”

“There.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I’m not part of the pack, remember?”

“I hate you...”

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. Let me know what you think, if I should write more of these or I fried your brains because it’s just that bad. Also english is my second language so please let me know if you find any mistakes.


End file.
